It Started Out with a Kiss
by a-little-blonde-distraction
Summary: A Klaroline Drabble: Based on the movie Grease 2, Caroline is the head of the Pink Ladies and ex-girlfriend of Tyler Lockwood, the new leader of the T-Birds since Danny Zucko's graduation. The T-Birds and Pink Ladies have just had a night out at the bowling alley and are just now gathering their things and are preparing to leave.


**It Started Out with a Kiss:**_** A Klaroline Drabble**_

**Author's Note: **Okay so I was watching Grease 2 and couldn't resist… OMG the thought of the TVD guys in leather jackets as T-Birds… And Klaus becoming one? UNF.

* * *

"Ugh, I swear to God, if my mom doesn't get me my own pair of bowling shoes for my birthday, my feet are going to fall off…" Caroline moaned as she happily relinquished the borrowed pair of shoes.

"Yeah well if you didn't hoard your money for some motorcycle you're never going to get, maybe you'd have a pair already…" Elena said, sitting on a nearby bench to take her socks off and put her heels back on.

"Yeah and if you didn't wear those heels, maybe your dad wouldn't worry that his daughter's a hooker…" Caroline quickly replied, blowing a bubble with her gum, letting the pop punctuate her dig.

"Oh yeah, like you're one to talk, Miss Tramp-in-Pants…" Bonnie said, sidling up to Caroline and teasingly bumping hips with her.

"Hey, only Miss McGee can call me that, and she's lucky I don't sock her…" Caroline said fiercely but still smiling at her friend. "Jesus, why didn't you guys point out I was still wearing them this morning?"

"Because you're a big girl and maybe you should put on your big girl panties, Caroline…" Hayley said snidely, tucking her things back in her purse and crossing to the blonde to square off with her.

Caroline put her hands on her hips, more than happy to put the Pink Lady back in her place. Hayley was lucky to even be in the Pink Ladies; she'd come to their school only a little over a year ago, but she was quickly selected as a prime candidate for the Pink Ladies based on her overall swag and attitude. Lately, however, she was pushing everyone of Caroline's buttons and it seemed like at times she was trying to stage a coup and overthrow Caroline to become the new leader of the Pink Ladies; and Caroline would not stand for any more of this bullshit.

"Oh, I'm wearing my big girl panties, would you like to see them, Hayley? They're really cute, they say 'Fuck you' on the front," Caroline started, motioning to the front of her abdomen where the waistband of her underwear was, then turning and referring to the same spot on the opposite side, at the top of her butt, "And 'Kiss my lily white ass' on the back…"

Elena and Bonnie sniggered at Caroline's comeback as Hayley practically snarled at her, but Caroline just smiled. She was the queen of the jungle and she didn't care how loud Hayley roared; if Hayley was looking for a fight, Caroline would give it to her, no matter how ugly it got.

"Oh come on now, girls, cut it out… We're all on the same team here…" April said, crossing to toss out the rest of the trash from their table in the trash bin. Of course; April Young was always the nice and positive one. Her popularity got her into the Pink Ladies rather than sass or style, but sometimes it was good to have someone who could be a buffer for situations like this.

Caroline rolled her eyes at the brunette still standing close to her and turned away to make sure all of her things were in her bag, knowing it would be the biggest pain in her ass if she forgot something; which she usually did.

"Nothing like another well-deserved victory, huh, Tyler?" Jeremy asked the leader of the T-Birds as the guys approached the shoe counter to return their borrowed shoes just like the girls.

"Yeah…" Tyler chuckled arrogantly, "But where's my trophy?" Hayley shot Caroline, who was still rooting through her bag on the counter, a spiteful look and suddenly marched over to him.

"Right here, Ty…" Hayley purred seductively, before grabbing the lapels of his leather jacket and planting her lips on his. The other guys reacted, making noises and whistling as Tyler's hands wrapped around her waist, pulling Hayley to him while her fingers buried themselves in his hair, and the girls murmured and laughed.

"Kissies at 4 o'clock, Care…" Bonnie muttered to the Pink Ladies leader, who's head snapped up in confusion and turned to see the Pink Bitch jamming her tongue down her ex-boyfriend's throat.

"Whatever, I hope they both choke…" she muttered back, turning back to gather the rest of her things and sliding her arms into her light pink satin jacket.

* * *

Klaus slowly made his way through the parking lot, glancing around. Finally he saw what he was looking for: the pastel pink 1948 Studebaker Commander that matched her pink jacket. She was there just like Jenna said she'd be. He took a deep breath and strode up to the building, ready to look for her inside and ask her if she'd like to bowl a game with him.

Not that he'd be any good at it; back in the U.K. they were much more likely to take up a game of football or cricket. But since he had moved to the U.S. with his mum and siblings a few weeks ago, he and the other Mikaelsons had been doing their best to assimilate to the current American culture. And if that gorgeous blonde that he had seen today at school liked bowling, then he _loved_ bowling.

That morning, some tossers that walked around school sporting black leather jackets had given him hell for "touching their lockers," all of which had been defaced with scratches and carvings. It was the locker that had been assigned to him, but they'd told him if he touched it again, he'd regret it. He was only sad that they had the numbers on him, overpowering him easily, four to one, and pushing him back into the lockers. If only his brothers had been there, then it would've been a fair fight. Esther wouldn't have been happy learning that they'd gotten into a fight on the first day of school, but at least he and his brother's would've made a name for themselves so they wouldn't be pushed around.

He'd been ready to just pick himself up off the ground when suddenly a small hand with pink nail polish was in his face, and his gaze moved up to see that the hand was attached to the arm of a beautiful blonde with bright blue eyes and she smiled down at him with her angelic face.

"You 'kay?" the girl said through the wad of gum she was chewing. Stunned by her beauty, he only managed a nod before taking her hand to help pull himself up. He didn't need the help, he wasn't injured, but if she was offering, he'd take the opportunity to touch her. He reveled in the feel of her smooth, silky pale skin before moving to stand up. He half-expected her to stumble trying to lift his weight, but she planted her feet, bending her knees slightly, and pulled him up with astonishing ease. He smiled, impressed with this surprisingly strong, caring and beautiful girl.

"Don't let these guys get to you… Their bark is worse than their bite…" she said, the smacking of her gum underscoring her words as she gestured to the pack of leather jackets that were walking away. He watched her lift her leg as she talked to him and saw she was attempting to push the legs of a powder blue pair of capri pants up under an almost ankle length brown pencil skirt and he smirked. He remembered his sister complaining that morning that the school's dress code stifled her individuality, and it looked like although this girl was willing to play by the rules, she still had a rebellious streak in her.

He opened his mouth to talk to her, but she gave him a quick smile and turned to rush into a classroom as the bell rang. He stared after her and after she disappeared behind the door, reading the black lettering that said, "Pink Ladies" across the back of her pink satin jacket, and he stooped to pick up the books and his bag which he'd dropped during the scuffle with the pack of morons. He sighed and trudged to find his first class, but found that he had a little more pep in his step thinking about how she'd smiled at him and he found himself wanting to find her to make it happen again.

Somehow or another, later on in the day he'd become friendly with Jenna Sommers, the substitute psychology teacher and young aunt of one of the other "Pink Ladies." She'd told him the girl's name was Caroline, a beautiful name for an even more beautiful girl, and how he could find her; although she'd warned him that as a "Pink Lady," Klaus was "free to look, but not to touch," since apparently social etiquette dictated that only "T-Birds" were allowed to date girls like Caroline. Klaus wanted to fit in and be accepted by his peers, but if that meant having to kiss up to the neanderthals that had picked up their knuckles off the ground long enough to bully him, Klaus was willing to break the rules and throw caution to the wind.

Besides, Caroline seemed like she wouldn't be opposed to bending rules, especially since Jenna told her she'd caused some contention within the Pink Ladies by breaking up with the ringleader of the T-Birds, Tyler he thought she called the dog, over the summer. And quite honestly, Klaus couldn't think of anyone he'd rather break rules with.

He began to run through some possible opening lines to greet her with in his head as he approached the door to the bowling alley and took hold of the handle.

* * *

Hayley finished exploring Tyler's mouth and gave him a proud smirk. Tyler looked down at her, his eyes full of lust and smirked back.

"So that's for best average, huh?" Hayley nodded coyly, biting her bottom lip. Tyler's eyes flicked up to Caroline who was only a few inches away.

"Now how about for best score…" Caroline heard Tyler's voice and suddenly felt a hand grabbing her arm. She turned to see Tyler pulling her towards him and she quickly yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"Seriously?!" Caroline angrily snapped. He had to be joking. They had broken up (or really Caroline should say she had broken up with him) over the summer after Caroline realized she just didn't love him anymore, more so she couldn't stand him anymore, and he expected her to make out with him _right after he'd had his tongue down the Pink Bitch's throat?!_

He had to be kidding.

"What about the trophy for best score?" Tyler sneered.

"Yeah, what about the trophy for best score, Caroline?" Matt repeated stupidly.

"I ain't no one's trophy, Matty…" Caroline said firmly, but her tone sarcastically sweet. The T-Birds all "Ooo'd" at her sassy reply and Tyler smirked so annoyingly Caroline wanted to smack it off his face.

"'She ain't no one's trophy…'" He repeated her words and Caroline gave him an irritated look as she crossed her arms. "So that's how it's going to be now, 'Miss Independent'?"

"Yeah, it is… I'm not girly little Caroline anymore; I kiss who I want _when_ I want…" She said forcefully.

"Oh yeah?" Tyler said mockingly.

"Yeah!" She said haughtily and immediately added, "I could kiss the next guy who walks in that door…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" she snapped, raising her volume to match Tyler's.

Tyler looked around at the other T-Birds before glancing at the door and seeing a wrinkly elderly man entering slowly through the door and he started laughing.

"Well then, be my guest!" he snorted, the other guys laughing. Caroline put her bag down at her feet, watching the bunch of hyenas cackle and chortle and she scoffed. They didn't think she was serious; she'd rather make out with a cactus then even let Tyler touch her again. So if he wanted her to prove that, she'd prove it; Caroline Forbes was a woman of her word. She started to move towards the door, staring daggers at Tyler as she did, and after a few steps turned towards the door to look for the lucky, unsuspecting bastard. As she looked over, a handsome guy with full lips and a dusting of 5 o'clock shadow walked through the door and paused in the doorway, scanning the bowling lanes looking for someone.

"_You'll do perfectly…_" she thought to herself, taking a moment to realize that she was lucky a married man with his wife and three children hadn't walked through the door. She took a breath and marched up to him.

* * *

Klaus pulled open the door and walked in, pausing in the entrance and scanning the room for the familiar blonde hair and blue eyes. He didn't see her, but she could be somewhere else besides the alleys, possibly at the snack bar or the bathroom or something, so he turned to go and get a pair of shoes until he found her.

He was stunned to see her marching up to him very determinedly, and he furtively glanced around and behind him to see if she was moving towards him to greet someone else. He was by himself so she was marching up to him. He had no idea why but he was glad to see her, so he smiled a dimpled smile at her. "_Okay just play it cool,_" he thought to himself, "_Just introduce yourself and thank her for helping you up today, and—_"

Everything he'd prepared to say left his mind though; actually any word in the English language left his mind because she suddenly came right up to him, wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled his face down to hers and planted her lips onto his. His body froze in the shock of the moment until he felt her press her body to his and felt her hand grab a fistful of his shirt to pull him closer.

His hands found their way to her waist, and after only a moment he felt her tongue touch his lips, asking for access. His immediate reaction was to open his mouth and deepen the kiss, and quickly their tongues were moving and trying to get the best of the other. His hands tightened their grip on her waist and he lost himself in the feeling of her softness and strength, and how good she smelled and how glorious this out of the blue moment was.

Caroline wasted no time and didn't want to bother with pleasantries as she marched up to him; she was just making a point and putting Tyler in his place, so she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him to her without a word and pressed her lips to his. He'd been shocked of course, that wasn't strange, but what was strange was how nice it felt kissing him. No, not so much strange as it was unexpected. She figured it couldn't hurt to just let go and enjoy herself a little; it had been a long time since she'd kissed anyone; she'd stopped doing anything with or to Tyler at the beginning of the summer. And if he wanted to suck face to try and make her jealous (ha!) then she was more than happy to return the favor.

But even more than her desire to stick it to Tyler, she felt the stirring she hadn't felt in a long time, the feeling of attraction, and she pressed her soft form into his stronger, harder one and pulled on his shirt to close the distance as much as possible. She moaned a little feeling at his strong and lean body against hers and her hand that had been at the back of his neck buried itself in his short dirty blonde curls and the one pulling his shirt also joined it's twin. She felt his grip on her waist tighten and she suddenly remembered that her friends and the Birds were still watching and counted to five slowly in her head before breaking her lips away from his. They couldn't have been kissing for longer than thirty seconds, no longer than Hayley had kissed Tyler, but it done been plenty all the same.

They were both a little out of breath, and he was gazing down at her with a mixture of utter confusion, intrigue and awe as if she were the most fascinating and enticing puzzle. His delightfully full lips were a little red and bruised from her kisses and she ran her thumb over them quickly, admiring her handiwork. She turned back to her pack of friends, all of whom were watching, slack jawed with surprised faces, none more so than Tyler's, and shrugged her shoulders and raised her eyebrows as if to say, "_See? Told you I'd do it…_" She moved away and out of his grasp and walked back to the counter to get her bag. She full on ignored Tyler, who hadn't looked away from her from the moment she walked to the door, and looked at the other girls with a smirk.

"Let's eat…" she said, motioning to the door with her head, signaling them to follow her and she confidently and casually walked past Klaus who was still frozen where she'd left him. The other Pink Ladies giggled as they left the T-Birds and as they passed the stunned guy their leader had kissed as they followed her out. Klaus was finally roused from his shock and he watched the girls leave before slowly turning back to look at the group of guys.

The three minons' faces were still shocked and they quickly turned to their leader to take cues off of him. Tyler's face was slowly melting from shock and horror into rage and Klaus couldn't help but smirk evilly at the dog. He had no idea what had just happened but it had obviously pissed Tyler off, which was a plus, and Klaus knew that it was a big game changer that would affect his and Caroline's relationship from then on out.

Plus it was also nice to know she looked just as good walking towards him as she did walking away from him.

He had no idea what to do or say so he simply quirked an eyebrow and managed to put an innocent tone into his voice.

"So… Bowling, anyone?"

* * *

**A/N: **SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?!

_I should be writing Ch. 3 of Green Card, but I couldn't resist doing this.  
I just love Grease and Grease 2 and love the idea of Caroline being Michelle Pfeiffer and Klaus being Michael ;)_

**_Like, reblog, and/or message me and tell me what you thought!  
I want to hear all your feedback!_**


End file.
